kinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Rehabilitation of Mild Motor Problems in Children with Developmental Disorders
Algemene info Studiepunten: 4 delen: * advanced methods in psychomotor therapy in children and adolescents: motor approach (Katrijn Klingels en Tine Van Damme) ** 50% punt ** written exam with multiple choice questions with guess correction and open questions * psychopathology in children and adolescents (Ann Swillen) ** 50% punt ** oral exam with written preparation Examenvragen Januari 2020 2015-2016 Proffen: Swillen, Simons, Vanvuchelen Deel 1: Vanvuchelen - een 10-tal meerkeuze vragen, drie mogelijke antwoorden, slechts 1 antwoord correct, giscorrectie van -0.25 (Vragen werden zowel in het Engels als Nederlands gegeven.) 2 vragen over Taxonomy van Burton en Miller (Tot welke groep hoort zwemmen? Vanaf welk niveau kunnen kinderen met neuromotorische aandoeningen problemen mee hebben?) 2 vragen ASS 2 vragen DCD 1 vraag waarvan het antwoord means and results was ... Deel 2: Swillen - 3 vragen: kennisvraag, toepassingsvraag, casus; Swillen leest je antwoorden van de eerste 2 vragen en probeert hier en daar je nog wat meer te laten zeggen. De laatste vraag, de casus bekijkt ze niet. Dit moet je mondeling volledig uitleggen. Vraag 1: Wat is comorbiditeit? Leg uit aan de hand van leerstoornissen (dyslexie). Vraag 2: Waarom is het belangrijk rekening te houden met leeftijd en ontwikkelingsfasen tijdens diagnose en behandeling? Leg uit aan de hand van tic-stoornissen. Vraag 3: Casus: Jongen van 10 jaar. Erg opstandig. Luistert niet. Moeder heeft het wat opgegeven. Vader nooit thuis. Sinds kleuterklas al driftbuien, kan niet lang concentreren. Staat op van stoel zonder toestemming. Weinig vrienden. Domineert thuis kleinere zus. Moeder weet dat kind positieve eigenschappen heeft, maar ziet ze niet meer. Slaat en duwt medeleerlingen... Wat is de hoofddiagnose? En welke comorbiditeit? Wat zijn de risicofactoren en welke houden het in stand? Wat is de behandeling en hoe zie jij jouw rol als therapeut hierin? Deel 3: Simons - 1 vraag, titeltje van het boek; mondeling uitleggen Bespreek kritisch wat psychomotorische therapie inhoudt. Deel 1: Meerkeuzevragen Vanvuchelen: vragen die ik me nog herinner Taxonomie Burton en Miller: Vanaf welk niveau krijgen kinderen met neuromotorische aandoeningen problemen? Fundamenten van bewegingsvaardigheden - functionele bewegingsvaardigheden - ? Taxonomie Burton en Miller: hinkelen en springen zijn voorbeelden van? (weet de juiste antwoordmogelijkheden niet meer maar ik heb functionele bewegingsvaardigheden aangeduid) Zwemmen is een: open continue taak, open discrete taak, gesloten taak DCD: bij welke van de verhoudingen tussen IQ en MQ kan de diagnose van DCD niet gesteld worden? (weet niet meer net wat de antwoordmogelijkheden waren maar ik denk dat ik dat met het laagste IQ heb aangeduid omdat kinderen met DCD geen intellectuele beperkingen hebben) DCD: hoe help je kinderen in de associatieve fase van het leren? (weet de verschillende antwoordmogelijkheden niet meer maar ik heb iets aangeduid van feedback vragen aan het kind) ASD: In de associatieve fase hebben kinderen problemen met: strategieshifting, imitatievermogen, of? ASD: volwassenen doet licht aan met zijn hoofd terwijl zijn twee handen duidelijk te zien zijn op de tafel? kinderen zullen het licht aan doen met: hun hoofd - hun handen - even veel hun hoofd als hun handen ASD: Als het kind vastgehouden wordt is het hypertoon en...: afzijdig, actief maar raar, passief Deel 2: Swillen Vraag 1: wat is comorbiditeit? Leg uit aan de hand van specifieke leerstoornissen. Vraag 2: welke motorische beperkingen komen vaak voor bij kinderen met ASD? Wat zou hiervan mogelijks de oorzaak kunnen zijn? Waar besteed je aandacht aan in therapie? Vraag 3: casus over scheidingsangst. Wat is de diagnose? Wat staat centraal in de therapie? Wat is jouw rol als kinesitherapeut hierbij? Deel 3: Simons Vraag 1: begripsomschrijving, meetmethoden en conclusie van 'handvaardigheid'